Rocksteady
Rocksteady is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a Russian arms dealer and old friend of the Shredder named Ivan Steranko, he is now a mutant rhinoceros who was mutated as a punishment for capturing Serpent Karai. Him and Bebop work together as a duo and are forced to serve The Foot Clan to be alive. Rocksteady debuts in Serpent Hunt. Origins After the Ninja Turtles had ruined Ivan Steranko's and Anton Zeck's plans on trading Serpent Karai to Shredder, in order to exit New York City from the Kraang Invasion, Shredder was not happy. Therefore, he took Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko to his lair to punish the duo. At Baxter Fly's Lab, Shredder had planned on mutating the duo as their punishment. Fishface pushes Anton Zeck into the Mutagen Sphere, causing him to mutate into a warthog known as Bebop. Steranko was next, but was trying to reason with Shredder. When Ivan Steranko was attempting to run away, Rahzar pushes him and there he falls, mutating him into a rhinoceros known as Rocksteady. TV Show Season 2 The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Baxter Stockman mentioned something about mutating pigs and rhinos, which was a foreshadowing of Bebop and Rocksteady. Season 3 Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino The Noxious Avenger Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Fourfold Trap Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 The Arena of Carnage City at War Broken Foot The Super Shredder Darkest Plight Tale of Tiger Claw Requiem Owari Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 2 * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman (Foreshadowing) Season 3 * Serpent Hunt (Debut) * The Pig and the Rhino * The Noxious Avenger * Meet Mondo Gecko (Silent Cameo) * The Deadly Venom * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * City at War (Silent Cameo) * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder (Silent Cameo) * Darkest Plight * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Gallery Trivia * An action figure based on him, was released in 2014 by Playmates Toys. * Before his mutation, he was a Russian arms dealer named Ivan Steranko. * His mutation was a punishment by Shredder for hunting down Serpent Karai. * Rocksteady is a classic of the TMNT franchise, along with Bebop. * In this incarnation, Rocksteady has a more rhino-like design than the 1987 Rocksteady. * In each hand, he has an image of his weapons embraced in his Knuckledusters. ** On his left hand, he has an image of a Sickle. ** On his right hand, he has an image of a Golden Hammer. * His two main weapons are his Golden Hammer and Sickle. * He has a golden tooth, just like he did as Ivan Steranko. * Rocksteady likes his new name, unlike Bebop who hates his own mutant name. * His horn is so strong, that it was able to break one of Casey Jones' bats. * Even if Bebop doesn't like his new name, Rocksteady still refers to him by his mutant name. * Like most mutants, he is desperate to get the Retro-Mutagen. * Bebop and Rocksteady have caused the mutations of various characters. ** In The Noxious Avenger, they mutated Garson Grunge into Muckman and Joe Eyeball. ** In Attack Of The Mega Shredder!, they mutated the Shredder Mutants and some sardines into Mega Shredder. * In The Deadly Venom, he appeared for the first time without Bebop, when he is used by Shredder for Serpent Karai to attack to test her loyalty towards Shredder. * In The Fourfold Trap, Bebop and Rocksteady fought Splinter for the first time. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Baxter Fly's Inventions Category:Humanoids Category:Intentional Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 3 Category:Mutant Rhinoceros Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Adult Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Russian Category:Giant Category:Season 5 Characters